Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies
This game is a Stand-alone version of the Nazi Zombies mini-game from Call of Duty World At War. It features the six maps from the previous games, Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi-no-numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten and 'Five' and five new Maps: Area-51, Irres Laboratorium, Schloss der Untoten, Tote Stadt and Tovarich. Also, more guns have been added, mostly on Tote Stadt due to the era of the level. The maximum number of players on the new maps has been boosted to 6 players. The new maps also all take place in different areas, America, Germany, Britain, Russia and a Random City Respectively. Area-51 Area-51 is, unlike the previous maps, is set in America, in the oh so famous military base in the Nevada desert. The zombies are not Nazis, but the Americans who died in WWII and the subsecuant nuclear bomb tests. The zombies were created because of the unusual tests made in said area. Some of the zombies are even glowing with green radiation. There is a new weapon that can be obtained through the random weapon box, it is a gun that fires a beam of intense green radiation. This beam will cause zombies to almost instantly explode until about round 20. This Map includes teleporters, electrical barriers and a Pack-A-Punch Machine. There is a meteorite in containment with Ununpentium contained within, due to its red glow. Weapons *.357 Magnum (1200 points) *Arisaka *BAR (1800 points) *Browning M1919 (2500 points) *Colt M1911 *Double-barreled shotgun (1200 points) *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points) *M1A1 Carbine (600 points) *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Monkey Bomb *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Radiation Gun *Ray Gun *Springfield (1000 points) *STG-44 *Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) (250 points) *Thompson (1200 points) *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Irres Laboratorium Irres Laboratorium takes place in an abandoned Nazi Research Facility in Germany. A version of the Fly Trap and the Famous Nazi experiment "The Bell". There are teleporters, electrical barriers and a Pack-A-Punch Machine. There are dead bodies on Experimenting Tables that will come to life as the waves progress. There is one room above ground, which is open aired and surrounded by chainlinked fences. The fly-trap can be seen from this room. If you go into the room with "The Bell" in it and pull a certain switch, you will be able to fly around the room due to the bell's anti-gravity affects. Unfortunately, this also applies to the zombies. A new melee weapon that replaces the knife, the Chainsaw, has been added. It will instantly kill the zombies even up to round 20, unfortunately, the melee attack takes longer than a regular knife slash/stab, so it is not a good idea to use it on crowds of zombies. Weapons *.357 Magnum *Arisaka (500 points) *BAR *Browning M1919 *Colt M1911 *Chainsaw (2000 points) *Double-barreled shotgun (1500 points) *FG42 *Gewehr 43 (600 points) *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points) *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 (1200 points) *Molotov Cocktail *Monkey Bomb *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Radiation Gun *Ray Gun *Springfield *STG-44 *Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) (250 points) *Thompson *Type 100 (1200 points) *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Schloss der Untoten Schloss der Untoten takes place in an old British castle in England. The zombies are the British casaulties from the Second World War. A new feature on this map is that these zombies will occasionally carry and clumsily fire with their pistols. There is a Pack-A-Punch Machine and a close-able gate at the front of the castle that will keep zombies out for 60 seconds. There is also an Anti-Aircraft Gun on top where you can fend off zombies while your teammates defend you. Parts of London or another city can be seen from the top of the castle. This map, like Verrückt, features 2 teams of 3. Weapons *.357 Magnum (1200 points) *Arisaka *BAR (1800 points) *Browning M1919 (2500 points) *Colt M1911 *Chainsaw (2000 Points) *Double-barreled shotgun (1200 points) *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points) *M1A1 Carbine (600 points) *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Monkey Bomb *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 (1000 points) *PTRS-41 *Radiation Gun *Ray Gun *Springfield *STG-44 *Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) (250 points) *Thompson (1200 points) *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Tovarich Tovarich takes place near Stallingrad, Russia. The zombies are the Russians that were killed in Stallingrad. The zombies constantly shout out in Russian and will sometimes shoot with their pistols. There is a zipline and a version of the flogger. This is the only map to feature the Mosin-Nagant bolt-action rifle. It also features the return of the Bowie Knife. Weapons *.357 Magnum (1200 points) *Arisaka *BAR (1800 points) *Bowie Knife (2000 Points) *Browning M1919 (2500 points) *Colt M1911 *Chainsaw (2000 Points) *Double-barreled shotgun (1200 points) *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points) *M1A1 Carbine (600 points) *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Monkey Bomb *Mosin-Nagant (600 Points) *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 (1000 points) *PTRS-41 *Radiation Gun *Ray Gun *Springfield *STG-44 *Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) (250 points) *Thompson (1200 points) *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Tote Stadt Tote Stadt takes place in the modern day inside a huge skyscraper. It features a lift that takes you to the open top floor and back again. The zombies are the casualties of every war of 20th century and they can clumsily hold weapons. There is also a zipline linking the roof to the roof of another skyscraper. All of the weapons are new, even the starting pistol, which is an M9. There are also more zombies per round than any other map. Weapons *.44 Magnum *AA-12 *ACR *AK-47 *AN/PEQ-2A *AT4 *AUG HBAR *Barrett .50cal *CC4 *Chainsaw *Claymore *Desert Eagle *Dragunov *F2000 *FAL *FAMAS *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM-92 Stinger *G18 *GP-25 *Intervention *L86 LSW *M1014 *M14 EBR *M16A4 *M1911 *M2 Browning Machine Gun *M203 *M240 *M249 SAW *M4A1 Carbine *M9 *M93 Raffica *MG4 *MP5K *Mini-Uzi *Model 1887 *PP90 *PP2000 *RPD *RPG-7 *Ranger *SCAR-H *SPAS-12 *Sniper rifle *Striker *TAR-21 *Thumper *UMP45 *USP .45 *Vector *W1200 *WA2000 Category:Games